


late night visits

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Peter, it’s three in the morning,” Stiles grumbles into his pillow, not even bothering to open his eyes and look at the man. He was just about to fall asleep, dammit.





	late night visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/gifts).



“Peter, it’s three in the morning,” Stiles grumbles into his pillow, not even bothering to open his eyes and look at the man. He was just about to fall asleep, dammit.

He has wards in place to warn him about trespassers and ill intent, and the land itself takes care of any and all threats since Stiles cleansed the Nemeton last summer. So it’s an easy guess to make, who it is that crawled through his bedroom window in the middle of the night.

He hears the soft thump of shoes hitting the floor, the rustle of clothes as Peter undresses, and then feels the bed dip under Peter’s weight as he gets into bed with Stiles.

“Sorry I’m late,” Peter says softly even as he prods at the bed covers until Stiles relents and lifts a corner for Peter to slip inside. 

Immediately, Peter wraps himself around Stiles, a comfortable and familiar warmth, and Stiles sighs, content and sleepy.

He hasn’t been able to get a full nights sleep since the Nogitsune, not until Peter took notice and installed himself in Stiles’ bedroom, standing guard to make sure Stiles never got out of control again. It’s been a few months of Peter gradually moving from lurking by the window, in Stiles’ desk chair, to Stiles’ bed, but now Stiles can finally make it through a night without waking his dad with nightmares or his newly awakened magic going out of control.

He and Peter aren’t together, not yet, Stiles thinks as he presses back against Peter, enjoying the gentle press of lips to his shoulder, but they have time to figure it out. As long as Stiles gets his sleep.


End file.
